With the rapid development of economy, environmental issues are particularly prominent, causing people's strong concern. As a synthetic dye, azo dyes have a wide range of applications in industry, such as paper making, leather, cosmetics, food processing, etc. However, due to improper use and poor supervision, the living environment of people has been greatly affected. The removal of dyes from dye wastewater has therefore become an important issue in the field of water pollution, which has attracted worldwide attention. Initially, the adsorption method, as a simple and direct method with obvious adsorption effect, attracts people's attention, but the high cost, secondary pollution and low recycling utilization hinder its development. Therefore, finding an economic and sustainable method has become a hot topic at domestic and foreign research. The biological method has the advantages of economy, environmental protection and sustainability, so as to attract people's attention. But if the microorganism is used directly to degrade the dye, the degradation time is longer, and the high concentration of the dye also affects the microorganism. So, the simple use of microorganisms has been limited in practice.